Alasan
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Satu alasan kenapa Ivan tidak mau memakan masakan Wang Yao. Warning: HUMAN NAME, GAJE, OOC. DLDR!


**Hetalia Axis Powers **© Hidekaz Himaruya

**Alasan **© cerita gaje bin saia ._.

Summary: Satu alasan kenapa Ivan tidak mau memakan masakan Wang Yao.

Warning: Gajenism, **abal**ism, **OOC**lism, **pendek**ism, shounenAism, gampangketebakism, segala hal yang ism-ism (?). Wang Yao yang terkadang dipanggil Yao seenak dewek oleh author. _Don't like_? _Don't read_!

Pair: KolhozAru (?). Kritik dan saran jangan pedes-pedes U.U

* * *

><p>Biasanya Wang Yao sudah berkutat dengan segala resep masakan dari seluruh dunia. Biasanya juga, Wang Yao mencoba berbagai resep masakan enak dari seluruh dunia dan mengundang yang lain untuk membuatnya bersama. Atau… Wang Yao berkutat di iPad-nya dan mencoba mencari resep masakan yang belum pernah dicobanya melalui <em>search engine<em> paling populer digunakan (kau pasti tahu itu). Tapi… Dapur Wang Yao terasa sepi dan tidak ada suara pisau mengiris bahan-bahan makanan. Dan pemilik dapur sendiri sedang berdiam diri di beranda rumahnya sambil memasang muka melankolis. Deu…

_Mood_-nya sedang tidak ingin berada di dapur dulu. Setidaknya untuk sementara. Roh-nya kini melayang entah kemana sementara tubuhnya tetap berada di tempat alias melamun. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar atau apa, matanya memandang kearah tanaman-tanaman bambu hias yang ia atur sedekimian rupa agar bentuknya menarik.

"Kalau Ivan menolaknya, kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu _aru_!" Yao berguman pelan sendirian. Syukurlah ia sedang sendiri sehingga akan menimbulkan spekulasi negatif bagi orang-orang yang kebetulan melihatnya. "Dan saat kutanyakan mengapa Ivan menolak, Ivan malah pergi, _aru_."

Wang Yao melirik sekilas kearah dapurnya yang terbengkalai satu hari. Tak ada roh memasak disana. Wang Yao semakin uring-uringan. Serba salah. Kalau ia tak mencoba resep masakan minimal satu saja resep cemilan ringan, terasa ada yang kurang. Tapi berhubung karena Ivan… Argh! Yao mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan membuat beberapa ujung rambutnya berdiri. _Kenapa Ivan _aru_!_

Kalau Wang Yao memasak dan ingin tahu bagaimana komentar tentang masakannya, Ivan adalah pilihan utamanya yang 'wajib' pertama kali mengetahui rasa masakannya. Ivan yang menyukai masakan yang beraroma rempah-rempah dan membuat tubuhnya hangat, sangat disukai oleh Wang Yao yang sering menggunakan bumbu-bumbu racikan dalam masakannya.

Kembali Yao teringat kejadian tadi malam. Hari sabtu malam minggu Wang Yao sengaja membuatnya mati lampu agar suasananya menarik. Kalau tak salah Wang Yao menyediakan masakan negerinya sendiri. Yaitu masakan China. Lengkap dengan mie ala China dan bakpau hangat. Tapi, belum sempat Wang Yao melihat Ivan memasak makanannya, Ivan langsung berdiri di tempat dan berkata, _"Maaf ya. Aku enggak bisa makan ini."_

Tentu saja itu tamparan keras bagi pembuat masakan atau pecinta kuliner. Kalau makananmu tak bisa dimakan, itu artinya kau koki gagal. Dan Ivan langsung pergi begitu Yao meminta alasan kenapa Ivan tak mau memakan masakan buatannya.

Tentu saja itu menimbulkan kebingungan tersendiri baginya, bagi Wang Yao.

Dan tentu saja, menimbulkan rasa penasaran bagi para saudaranya yang melihat Yao sedang galau ketika mereka kebetulan berkunjung.

* * *

><p>Ha ha, mustahil Yao menceritakan masalah itu ke mereka. Maksudnya, Wang Yao yang usianya lebih tua ini –atau terlalu lebih dari kata <span>tua<span>-, yang seharusnya lebih bijak dalam menghadapi masalah, giliran masalah itu datang, apalagi masalah itu sebenarnya simpel, didiskusikan dengan saudara-saudaranya, Wang Yao bisa kehilangan imej. _Tidak! Aku akan mencoba menyelesaikannya sendiri _aru_!_ Batin Wang Yao.

Tekad berani Wang Yao tidak semudah diucapkannya. Pada kenyataannya, memang sulit juga mengajak bicara sang penyuka bunga matahari itu.

Bingung sendiri alias galau, Wang Yao berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dan mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya ke Ivan. Karena komunikasi adalah satu-satunya jalan yang ampuh, harus segera dilakukan. Apa pun yang terjadi nantinya itu urusan lain! _Yang penting sudah berusaha _aru_! _Tapi hari Yao belum siap. Err… menunggu beberapa hari tak masalah kan?

Selanjutnya, ketika dirasa sudah waktunya dan Wang Yao tidak mau menunda-nunda, akhirnya Wang Yao menemukan waktunya. Siang hari. Di rumahnya. Hari minggu.

Tidak ada logika yang bertanya kenapa memilih waktu demikian. Kalau dijawab pasti membuat bingung yang membuat. Dua hari menuju hari minggu. Dan diperkirakan cuaca akan bagus yang bisa dirasakan dari pergerakan angin dan keadaan serangga sekitar. Oke, Yao sudah ribuan kali melakukannya. Tetapi karena akibat dari pemanasan global, membuat iklim atau cuaca tak menentu. Sehingga Yao sangat was-was.

Rasa gelisah itu kini sia-sia karena pada hari minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu, cuaca sangat sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Wang Yao.

* * *

><p>Apa yang dirasa sudah lengkap? Makanan? Sengaja makanan yang lain jenis dari yang kemarin. Makanannya yang didominasi dari bahan kentang makanan pokok orang Rusia, sengaja Wang Yao buat. Peralatan makan dan sebagainya? Sudah tertata dengan rapi. Suasana? Tidak ada aroma yang aneh-aneh kan? Ivannya sendiri? Ada di hadapannya. Pria bertubuh besar seperti beruang kutub itu tetap nyaman mengenakan pakaian tebalnya walau sepanas apa pun.<p>

Yao gugup. Sangat. Sementara pemilik rambut perak itu bersikap seperti biasanya. _Ada apa dengan Ivan _aru_? Apakah dia teringat dengan hal itu _aru_? Eh, justru bagus. Dengan begitu tidak merusak suasana _aru_._ Wang Yao membatin cukup lama. Sehingga membuat Ivan mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ivan heran melihat sikap Wang Yao yang aneh semenjak ia datang kemari.

"Eh enggak aru. Hanya mengambil nafas. Sekarang ditunggu makanannya aru!" Yao menuju dapur, membawa masakan buatannya yang ia hangatkan di _microwave_ agar tidak mendapatkan suhu dingin di masakannya.

Ivan hanya diam. Biasanya _sih_ Ivan selalu menyahut pendek atau mengucapkan sepatah kata. Semisal, _iyaa!_ Atau _oh_. Tapi suasana mendadak dingin. Oh, Wang Yao merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ini." Wang Yao menyajikannya dengan apik. Sehingga Ivan menarik ujung bibirnya. Itu membuat Wang Yao lega.

Menunggu Ivan memakan memakannya. Begitu dia menghabiskan suap pertamanya, Wang Yao bertanya dengan nada santai. Takut kalau Ivan tersedak atau apa, "Kamu sepertinya makan dengan lahap _aru_. Tapi kemarin kau terlihat tidak bersemangat memakan makananku kemarin _aru_." Ujar Wang Yao takut-takut.

"Oh," kata Ivan ber-oh ria. Sepertinya ia tidak menangkap maksud Wang Yao tadi.

"Dan kau… Menyia-nyiakanny aru… Kenapa?" Wang Yao sebenarnya tak mau _to the point_ seperti ini. Apalagi kepada orang yang sedang makan. Tapi rasa keingin-tahuan mengalahkan segalanya.

Dan itu membuat Ivan meletakkan kembali sendoknya.

_Oke, sekarang apa yang terjadi_ aruu_…!_ Wang Yao gugup. Aura mengerikan Ivan yang dikenalnya keluar. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Oh, jika ada tombol '_Undo_' disini, Wang Yao akan segera menekannya.

"Maaf." Kata Ivan singkat. Membuat Wang Yao terkejut.

Aru_? Nani?_

"Aku hanya takut…" jelas Ivan. Membuat Wang Yao heran.

_Ada apa ini?_

"Takut kau akan menertawakannku atau apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin dicemooh olehmu."

_Maksud Ivan apa_ aruu_!_

"Aku… Enggak bisa pakai sumpit."

Lima kata yang menjawab apa misteri dari hal ini. Membuat Wang Yao _cengo_. "Cuma itu _aru_?" dengan bodohnya Wang Yao berkata demikian.

"Terus apa? Aku merasa aneh."

Yao menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik garis simpul di bibirnya. Tertawa kecil dan membuat Ivan protes. "Ivan… Bilang saja kalau kau enggak bisa pakai. Maafkan aku juga karena enggak memikirkan bahwa orang biasa harus memakai peralatan makan lain saat memakan masakan China _aru_."

"Tidak Yao. Aku yang salah. Karena pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan. Aku hanya merasa… Malu."

"Malu? Karena apa _aru_?"

"Karena… Hubungan kita. Yang dekat mungkin." Ivan tersenyum. Membuat Yao salah tingkah karenanya. "dan takutnya aku akan menjadi yang 'lain' kalau kau mengetahui kelemahanku dan menertawakanku."

Wang Yao bernafas lega. Hanya karena itu yang membuatnya uring-uringan? Hanya itu yang membuatnya tidak mau berkutat dengan dapur? Cuma karena sepasang… Sumpit? Ah, dasar! Yao harus melakukan sesuatu untuk merayakan hal ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku akan mengajarimu kok."

"Eh? Benar?"

"Yep. Aku guru terbaik _aru_!"

* * *

><p>Syut!<p>

_Meat balls_ alias bakso menggelinding di lantai. Dengan cepat Wang Yao menyelamatkannya. Mubazir. Tangan Ivan yang bercipratan dengan kuah meminta maaf.

"Err… biasakah kita memulai dengan makanan yang lebih sederhana Yao?" tanya Ivan.

"Kau sudah bisa menjepit sushi _aru_! Setelah kau berhasil dengan bakso, kita akan memulainya dengan mie _aru_!" jelas Wang Yao. Membuat Ivan tersenyum dibalik kegetiran sebuah… Bakso?

Oke, mengakhiri sebuah masalah tak bakal ada akhir. Adanya awal. Dan awal itu lebih berat dari masalah. _Never give up_ aruuu_...!_ Wang Yao membulatkan tekad.

* * *

><p>Das ende. End. .<p> 


End file.
